Stolen Moment
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: 1xR Heero has come back to kill Relena. Oh how original. Yeah this just came to me at about 4 in the morning, but it actually turned out better than I thought. RR


A/Ns: Right then. I haven't written a single piece of fanfic in about four and a half months and this is my first Gundam Wing fic in a about two years. Wow. It doesn't seem like such a long time. Ah well.

I really hope you guys like this.

Review or I'll do the Johnny Depp thing and eat you!

… Or not…

~ * ~ Stolen Moment ~ * ~

She stood there silently, unable to move or speak. His appearance on her balcony after a year and a half without any word came as a complete shock to her. She had long thought he was dead. Yet here he was, standing in front of her, gun raised. Just as it always was.

As it always would be.

This is the way it should be. They both knew it. It was better if he killed her. It was better if he just ended all her long hours of pain and suffering here and now. All those endless months of misery, the years of wasting away in her need for him to be there. So much time wasted on one person and for nothing at all.

"Please..." she whispered, finally bowing her head and falling to the floor. Tears began to spill from the endless depths of her cerulean eyes as a soft breeze blew in from outside, ruffling her curtains slightly.

He said nothing, nor made any sign of movement. She began to sob quietly, clutching her teddy bear to her heart as tight as she could. The teddy bear. It had been a gift from him on her sixteenth birthday, though he had not delivered it in person. He had snuck onto her shuttle and left it for her and she kept it with her constantly. She loved it and hated it, just as she loved and hated him. It represented everything the two of them had been through and though she had been told it best to burn it, she couldn't. She wanted to die with it in her arms, just as she wanted to die by his hand.

She wiped her eyes with one hand and looked up at him. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Kill me. That's why you've come back. It's the only reason you ever come back! Every time I see you, you always leave with the promise that one day you'll return to kill me finally. And yet you never do! Why?"

Still he said nothing. He only watched her endlessly from his Prussian blue eyes, boring deep into her very soul. He didn't understand why he couldn't just pull the trigger, but then again he never did. She was right. It was always the same. He always promised to kill her, but every time he returned to, he couldn't. He didn't want to anymore. He only came back to see if he could.

The two stared at each other silently for ages, never moving nor speaking deep into the late hours of the night when rain began to fall, though neither noticed this. At last she spoke once more.

"Do you know how many hours I've spent thinking of you?" she asked quietly. "Dreaming of you, obsessing over you, dying from the need and desire to be near you? Wishing for the day when you'd return to fulfill your promise to me. That promise you made from the day I first met you. When I found you laying on that beach. Do you remember that day? I only think of it. Do you know why? Do you even have the slightest concept of what that day did to me?"

He didn't answer. He never did. She sighed, hoping these would be her final words to him.

"I love you, Heero..." she stated simply. As if on cue, the rain began to pour down harder and a loud clap of thunder broke the long silence of the night. And as the lightning flashed once more, she heard the distinctive sound of a gun falling to the floor.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap themselves around her and his face buried in her hair, deeply inhaling the sweet scent of all that was her essence. "I'm sorry," she heard him murmur. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks when he lightly kissed her forehead and whispered, "I don't come back to kill you anymore. I can't kill you anymore. I don't really think I've ever been able to. I'm sorry I've caused you such pain. I'm so sorry."

She smiled lightly as he wiped them away from her cheeks. "I love you, my sweet Relena." She let out a sob as he took her in his arms again and kissed her again, this time placing it upon her lips, with more passion and fervor than he even thought he could express to this angel he felt so much for.

****

~ * ~ The End ~ * ~


End file.
